


That Fucking Mouth

by call_me_by_charmie



Series: Charmie Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Face-Fucking, Horny Armie Hammer, M/M, Oral Fixation, Smut, Throat Fucking, Timmy is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_by_charmie/pseuds/call_me_by_charmie
Summary: "Armie had to stop looking Timmy’s way, since all he’d see were the rosy lips wrapped around his cock."The boys are invited to dinner at Timmy's parents'. Timmy enjoys the meal. Armie loses his mind.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Charmie Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949137
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	That Fucking Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asdfghjklWHAAAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjklWHAAAT/gifts).



> Thank you so much to asdfghjklwhaaat for submitting this amazing prompt!  
> "Timmy being oblivious of his oral fixation especially when he and Armie are out in public with family and friends. It makes Armie crazy and all that stuff."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The dinner’s been pure torture for Armie. Well, not from the very beginning. They were invited to dinner at Timmy’s parents’, as they always were when they were both in New York. Armie liked their little get-togethers, since Marc and Nicole were almost like parents to him. But tonight, Armie couldn’t quite relax and focus on the conversation.

It might have been that he hasn’t seen his gorgeous boyfriend for a few weeks, and they haven’t managed to spend any proper alone-time together, since Armie only arrived earlier today. 

The second they took off their shoes, Pauline handed them each a brightly coloured cocktail with straws. It’s a new hobby she took up – mixing drinks – and, apparently, they were her lab rats.

That’s when it started. You see, an ordinary person would just sip on the straw when they wanted to drink and then put it down. Not Timmy. No. In between sips, Timmy would bite into the straw or toy with it using his tongue, absolutely unaware of what any of it was doing to Armie.

Luck had it, they had spaghetti for dinner that evening. Anytime Armie would look over at Timmy, he was either sucking a piece of pasta into his mouth or licking the sauce off of his lips.

Armie was slowly losing his cool and Timmy kept pushing him, without even realizing it.

“You’ve got some-“ Timmy said, before reaching out to wipe some sauce from Armie’s lips and popping the finger into his own mouth to lick the sauce off, which nearly made Armie come in his pants. Armie had to stop looking Timmy’s way, since all he’d see were the rosy lips wrapped around his cock.

The rest of the dinner went mostly okay, but Armie’s dick just wouldn’t get the memo, that this was not the time to have a semi. They finished the meal with Timmy proclaiming how full he was, and they chatted for a while longer, sharing what they could about their upcoming projects. Armie felt like the conversation was finally coming to an end. Don’t take it wrong, he loved catching up with Timmy’s family, but now he had more _pressing_ matters to attend to. But of course, Timmy had other ideas.

“Mom, do you still have some of those pistachio popsicles?” asked Timmy, which added the imaginary cherry on top of Armie’s hard-tried patience.

“I bought a new pack because you were coming,” she smiled and stood up to get them from the freezer.

“Didn’t you say you were full already? I don’t want you to feel sick later,” Armie tried to interject – coming off as tense, rather than caring – because he was already on his way to full hardness and he just couldn’t deal with Timmy sucking on a phallic object.

Armie had hoped Timmy would just bite off the chocolate and then gradually lick it, but of course Timmy had to slip half of the damn thing into his mouth, making Armie’s dick twitch. By the time Timmy finished his ice-cream, Armie had a raging hard-on, with precum soaking his underwear.

“Will you boys stay for a while longer?” asked Nicole with a friendly smile. 

“Sure-“ started Timmy but was quickly cut off by Armie.

“No, sorry, Nicole. It was incredible, but we cannot stay tonight.”

Timmy shot him a confused look, still completely oblivious to the bulge in the front of Armie’s pants. “We can’t?”

“Yes, we’ve got the thing,” tried Armie, hoping Timmy would finally get it, or at least understand something was going on.

“What thing?” At that very moment, Armie had to fight himself really hard, not to groan and not to explain very graphicly what was going on.

“The thing,” he replied curtly, quickly flicking his eyes to his own groin area and back up.

Timmy followed his gaze and gasped, his eyes widening comically. “Oh!”

There was no way the rest of the table didn’t catch up with was going on, but they were polite as always and didn’t show they knew. Well, except for Pauline, who was smirking into her drink, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

“Yeah, right, we better go then,” Timmy finally played along, standing up from the table. They both rushed towards the door to put on their shoes, Armie trying to stay behind Timmy the whole time, so he wouldn’t put himself on display. They quickly exchanged their goodbyes, thankfully without hugs, because hell that would have been embarrassing, and headed home.

The second the door of the elevator slid shut behind them, Armie pressed Timmy against the wall. Biting his earlobe, he murmured:

“How dare you do that to me the whole night?”

“What do you mean?” asked Timmy, biting his lip nervously.

“You’re doing it again!”

“What?” Timmy’s voice raising a little.

“You really don’t know, do you?” Armie wondered and brought his hand to Timmy’s plush lips to pull at them a little with his thumb. “This mouth. This goddamn beautiful mouth.” He leaned down to bite at it and then soothed the reddened flesh with a stroke of his tongue.

Before things had a chance to get hot and heavy, the door of the elevator pinged open. The boys practically ran through the lobby and waved down the first cab that they saw.

During the short ride to Timmy’s apartment they didn’t speak. They were half-way there, when Armie felt a slim hand sneak its way to his crotch. Timmy was looking out the window, as not to give the driver any idea of what was going on in the back, and massaged Armie’s painfully hard cock through the layers of clothes, to relieve the pressure he must have been feeling.

When they finally stumbled through the door, Timmy pushed Armie against the nearest wall and dropped onto his knees the moment the door closed behind them. He quickly undid the button and the fly, and dragged them down together with Armie’s boxers 

“That looks like it hurts,” Timmy noted as he took in the sight of Armie’s cock that was now dark red.

“And whose fault is it??” Armie exclaimed, the back of his head hitting the wall behind him.

“Let me help.” Timmy first licked one long stripe at the underside of Armie’s huge cock, then wrapped his fingers around the base and guided the head to his mouth, lapping at the drops of precum that were escaping through the slit. He swirled his tongue around the head, putting more pressure at the frenulum, just like Armie liked it. Timmy then proceeded to suck on the head and stroked the rest of Armie’s length.

Sharp intake of breath was the only indication of what he was going to do, but Armie was already too far gone to pay close attention. That’s why it took him by surprise, when the next second, Timmy took him all the way down his throat, only gagging a little.

“Fuck, this is going to end embarrassingly soon,” he whined and stroked Timmy’s hair. Timmy took his hand and guided it to the back of his head, pressing a little to let Armie know what he wanted.

“Really?” Armie checked in, making Timmy pull off.

“Please,” Timmy pleaded like Armie was doing _him_ a favour by stuffing his mouth and throat full of his giant cock. Timmy then took Armie all the way back, the head hitting the back of his throat.

Armie took a fistful of the dark strands and searched for Timmy’s eyes in question, just in case Timmy wasn’t sure, but he didn’t find any hesitation in them. Timmy’s pupils were blown with arousal, only a sliver of green encircling them. So, Armie pushed Timmy onto his cock – first gentle, but then more forceful. Soon, he was fucking Timmy’s throat in earnest, but he still managed to check whether Timmy was doing alright.

Timmy looked positively desperate and filthy with his eyes tearing up, spit leaking out of the corners of his mouth, gagging occasionally, rubbing against Armie’s foot. Those little sounds Timmy made, choking on his cock, soon sent Armie over the edge.

Tasting Armie’s salty cum on his tongue, felling it drip down his throat, made Timmy rub against Armie’s foot more fervently and soon he was coming into his pants.

When Timmy recovered from his own orgasm, Armie raised him from the ground and just kissed him and kissed him and kissed him… 


End file.
